Force Nudges
by Mon-Cal Jedi Mom
Summary: Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila were childhood friends, but the was has changed that. If Underage Relations is not your cup of 'caf, you have been warned. Warning spoilers for the NJO books.


The usual disclaimers apply. I am just playing with the characters…taking them out for an airing, so to speak. It seems to be the only way any of the younger ones get any, HUMMMM….recreation. All belongs to Lucasfilms, and the people who created them. Not for profit.

This story takes place immediately after the events of the _New Jedi Order_ series book Rebirth. Mara Jade Skywalker has just given birth to Ben. Anakin has been reeling from the emotions coming from her and Luke. He has also just kissed his best friend Tahiri like they were more than friends. If you are offended by underage consensual sex, stop reading here. It is m/f and first time for both, but will get intense (I hope). If you have read the NJO series books you will realize that the young people involved are more mature than their ages, and as such are treated as adults. This is missing moment porn with a little plot. There are references herein that foreshadow Star by Star. That said, on with the recreation.

Anakin Solo fell against the wall outside the room where his aunt and uncle, the Jedi Masters Skywalker were celebrating the birth of their son. They were also certain that Mara had finally been cured of her deadly Yuuz'han Vong infection. Stang, he thought, I am exhausted. I must be getting old. "No," a deep and kind voice said from beside him, "you have been doing a lot of calling on the Force, and that can get tiring. I am sorry I was so rough on you earlier. I forgot what a strong connection to the Skywalkers you had. If I could feel the despair and pain of Luke's emotions I can only imagine what you went through." Corran Horn looked at Anakin with great concern. He had a bad feeling about this. The seventeen year old should be still concerned about flying faster and faster, not whether he would die in a war tomorrow. He had more to deal with than anyone that age should be able to handle, yet he was so strong in the Force that he could seem almost like an equal. The kid was scary at times.

"Thank you Master Horn." he said gratefully, "That means a great deal to me; your respect does." he amended.

Scary, thought the Jedi Master again, how had the boy read his thoughts like that? "Tahiri asked me to tell you that she went to meditate." He smirked a little, thinking about the adventure they just got back from, and what he felt from the two of them after they were locked in that storage closet. "She said you'd know where she was if you wanted to join her." Anakin scowled at the Jedi Master, he did not like what the older man might be implying. "In meditation," he added belatedly. Corran was not unaware of Anakin's sparring skills or of who the youth's relatives were. Mess with this kid, and you took your life and career in your hands. But he could not resist pushing him a little, just for fun. "Think that will help refresh you?" he asked carefully.

Anakin pushed off the wall, "I am going to find her, and meditate with her, if that is what she wants. I'll thank you to keep your thoughts to yourself. We have some issues to discuss that are private." Kriffing busybody, he thought angrily. He kept his temper in check, though, and felt the approval of the older man as he walked slowly away. He will be a great Jedi yet, thought Corran, if he can keep that temper of his under control.

Anakin went straight to the little used observation lounge that he and Tahiri had found aboard Booster Terrick's Star Destroyer. They had used this room for meditation almost exclusively once he rescued her from the Vong. It was the only place that she could truly find her center these days, and after the kiss and confessions of love they had just shared he thought that they both needed to center themselves. He was terrified of the feelings that they could unleash if they decided to love each other fully and physically, but at the same time part of him was wildly dancing and rejoicing that he had found his soul mate. They were young, seventeen and fifteen, but the war had forced them to grow up rather quickly, and Tahiri had been through so much at the hands of her captors that he considered her an adult. He took a deep calming breath and entered the room quietly so that he would not disturb her if she was already meditation.

She turned quickly and smiled shyly, "I could sense you coming, I'm glad you are here." She stepped close to him and her green eyes glowed with happiness. "I think that you need some rest before you and I talk." He agreed, the talk that they needed to have was too important to risk his usual impetuous speech. She needed to understand him fully and tell that he was speaking from his soul. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. "Let's sit and meditate for a while," he said gently, "then we can talk." They settled themselves on the floor, and he took her hands again. "I think we need to try this together again." They had tried before, but always failed to stay linked. He didn't know what he expected, but he knew that Luke and Mara meditated together all the time; and he still remembered their wedding even though he had been very young. The Force was the only thing that joined the Jedi, and he wanted to know that he and Tahiri had its blessing before they talked. Gods, I sound like Jacen, he thought without heat. But he knew in his soul that this was right. "Ready?" he asked softly. They leaned together until their foreheads touched, and slowed their breathing until they were breathing as one person. They plunged into the Force together and reveled in the rightness of their connection. Anakin and Tahiri were exhilarated at their focus, their ability to stay together in the meditation. They saw themselves as children, both separately and together at the Jedi praxeum. They saw themselves as recently as yesterday in the locker as they shared their first kiss and were pleased to see that the Force surrounded them and glowed white and pure as they kissed and confessed their love.

Then they saw only Tahiri, crying, her small slender body wracked with sobs as Tionne held her and talked. As they kept watching a glowing form entered the scene. It was Anakin, but neither Tahiri nor Tionne noticed him. He smoothed his hand down Tahiri's hair, and she shuddered, but did not look up. They could not hear what Tionne was saying, but they sensed that it had to do with Anakin, and it was not good. The glowing Anakin leaned down to kiss Tahiri and she quieted and buried her face in Tionne's shoulder. The Force then split into a thousand stars and they floated in space simply basking in the rightness of their current connection. Tahiri was the one who brought their session to an end.

She looked at Anakin, and said seriously and sadly, "I want to talk to Master Skywalker and Tionne about what we just saw. Do you think it was the future?"

Anakin was not as shaken. Uncle Luke was gifted with prescience, and had taught the boy about seeing the future. He felt refreshed, and calm, but he agreed that they needed to talk to the Masters, if only to give Tahiri some peace of mind. He remembered the story of how a young Uncle Luke rushed to save his mom and dad, and nearly died at the hand of Darth Vader. Yoda had told Luke, then, that the future was always in motion. Anakin took Tahiri's hand and led her to his quarters. He used his com link, and asked his uncle and Tionne to meet them there.

When the Masters arrived the two teens launched into an abbreviated account of their meditation. "Well, kids, I think that there is more to the story, but I am willing to wait to hear it," Luke said seriously. "Anakin is correct that it is only a possible future that you saw. Without seeing the images ourselves Tionne and I can not tell you why you were so upset." The four of them discussed the vision until Luke and Tionne were sure that neither young person would do anything rash to try and change what they had seen. They all left together to have supper and see Mara and the baby. After supper Anakin and Tahiri returned to Anakin's room to talk.

Anakin allowed Tahiri to enter the room first and asked, "Do you want the bed or the chair?" Tahiri looked around and said shyly, "I think we could share the bed, if you don't mind." They sat side by side on the bed, feeling stiff and awkward with each other. The silence stretched beyond what was comfortable, and Anakin cleared his throat just to break the silence. He blurted, "I do love you so much, you know."

Tahiri smiled through eyes that were suddenly moist, "You did good, this time. Usually when you burst out to stop the silence it is just the wrong thing to say. I love you, too." She leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders. They shifted so that they had their foreheads together. Anakin lifted his face and kissed her gently on the forehead, and she lifted her head to touch her lips to his. /I am still unsettled about this version of the future./

"I heard that," Anakin said aloud.

"I meant for you to," Tahiri muttered, "I wanted to see if we were still bonded that closely before I did this." She stood up and took Anakin's hand. She pulled him off the bed and stripped off her pants and underwear quickly. She lay down on the bed on her stomach with her bottom up in the air. "I think that the Force wants us to be together, and I don't think we have a lot of time. I want to submit to you fully and show you how much I love you physically tonight." Her tears began in earnest as she said, "Take me, my love, I submit to your will." Anakin was floored. He dropped to his knees beside her, and wiped her tears. "What are you doing my precious girl?" he asked tenderly. Tahiri panicked. "Is that not what you want? Do you not want me? Am I not your love?" She buried her face in the pillows in shame.

Anakin gathered her into his arms as it hit him what she meant. "No! NO Tahiri," he almost shouted in his haste to get his meaning through to her. "Now I know what you mean. That is how the Tuskin's mate, isn't it?" She buried her face in his neck, "And the Yuhsa'an Vong, too," she sobbed, "I don't know what you want me to do. How we go on from here. I am terrified that we don't have time with each other, and I want to be yours forever,"

"Oh Tahiri," Anakin groaned, "You are the love of my life, the other half of my soul. All the innocent and right things that complete me. I want us to be together for always, too. I feel that we don't have much time either, and I want to have you in a very physical way. I want to make love to you, though, not take you in that violent way. Have you never seen a woman's pleasure? Never felt it, or even done it for yourself?"

"No," she whispered, "is there pleasure for the woman?" Anakin cursed the circumstances of her upbringing, and doubly blessed his parents for taking the time to educate him not only in the mechanics and biology (his Mom) but the nuances (his Dad). Han had let Leia go on for about fifteen minutes embarrassing both Anakin, and herself, then gently shooed her out of the room. Anakin decided to show Tahiri that part of the conversation. "Let me show you," he said.

He settled her in his lap and touched their foreheads again. He thought about all his dad had told him about the job of a man in loving a woman physically and how it was more pleasurable for the man if the woman was totally satisfied in the marriage bed. Tahiri gasped as the scene played out for them, she had never even thought that it might be pleasurable for a woman. She was not afraid of the pain that Han said a woman felt the first time, and she shivered at the thought of Anakin's naked body pressed up against hers. Anakin broke the connection and she wiggled in his lap.

"Is that?" she asked shyly, feeling his growing erection pressing into her bottom.

"Uh unh," he said with a small amount of pride, "I want you, and the thought of making love to your beauty makes me hard."

Tahiri shivered again, "How do we start?" "I think we already have, don't you?" Anakin laughed nervously, "Are you sure you don't want to wait, to talk to someone…" he trailed off as she raised her eyebrows into her hair.

"Who did you have in mind? Your Mom, Jaina, Tionne, MARA? I don't exactly have friends my own age to talk to. Except you," she finished in a whisper.

Anakin kissed her gently on the lips "Let's teach you what you want and need to know, then." He continued kissing her as he slowly raised her tunic over her hips and stomach. He broke the kiss just long enough to lift it over her head, and to rid himself of his own shirt. He looked at her small and perfectly formed breasts and clamped down on his control. "I need you to know that I think I can shield enough for both of us, but there is a chance some of the other force sensitives will know what is going on if I lose control," he whispered in her ear.

"Like theMasters Skywalker, and Tionne and Master Horn?" she asked in awe. "Mostly Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. They are the most sensitive to me. Maybe Jacen, if he is onboard yet," he said, "If you want to stop you have to tell me now, because I don't know if I can stop if we go much further. I love you so much."

"I don't care," she breathed, "I want to know you fully. I need you to know that I am on repress meds to regulate my cycle, so you don't have to be careful about the biological part." Anakin gasped and grew harder than he thought possible at the erotic knowledge that he could fill her with his love seed, not having to be careful for her sake. He would not care if they had to marry but didn't want to embarrass her with the stigma.

/I heard that, too./ he heard in his head.

/Hear this then, I want you, all of you. I want to hear you scream my name in passion, I want you to see stars and feel the most exquisite pleasure you have ever known./

Tahiri thought she would melt into a puddle at his feet. The feel of his bare chest against her bra clad breasts was doing strange things to her. She was feeling a longing to see all of him, naked and broad beside her on the bed. She was curious about the things he shared with her in the vision of his father's talk. She also wondered what exactly that hard thing was under her bottom. She squirmed around and heard his hissed intake of breath. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he ground out through clenched teeth, "that is the reaction you produce in me. Your naked body is driving me to the brink already." Tahiri basked in that knowledge. Anakin began to caress her breasts and reached around her to slip off her bra. As his calloused hands touched the soft flesh of her naked breasts, Tahiri shuddered. "See what I mean," he said.

She nodded and thrust her chest towards him. "Please, do it again."

He ran his hands around the small, perfect globes, trailing around the edges, and lightly brushing the nipples. He then began to kiss her breasts, and then drew a tender rosy peak into his mouth. Tahiri gasped at the sensation, and grabbed for his hair. She thrust her breasts at him wanting more of that. He obliged, kissing and lavishing attention on her breasts. He laid her back on the bed, and lay beside her. "I want to kiss all of you, now. Trust me?" he asked hoarsely. She could only nod as she wondered why he had to ask.

/I think this will be the best way to communicate now, my love/ he sent the thought into her head.

/I think this is all I will be capable of for a while/ she sent back. He laughed tenderly and began to rain kisses over her face and neck. He thrust his hands into her hair relishing the feel of the silken blonde tresses that he had always wanted to caress. It was soft as silk, and he hoped that it would be tickling his belly before the night was over. He reached her collar bone and ran his tongue gently over the delicate curve and burrowed it into the hollow at the base of her throat; kissing and gently biting the tender shin. He moved lower and lavished kisses on her breasts, forming and molding them with his hands. He pinched the nipples lightly biting the sensitive peaks as she arched into his touch. Her breathy sighs were music to his ears as he trailed lower to kiss the satiny soft skin of her firm stomach. There was not an ounce of extra flesh on her. Really she was exquisite and Anakin wanted to worship her body tonight. She deserved to be loved after all the things she had been through. He wanted her to finally belong to someone, and he reveled in the thought that it was him that she belonged to.

/Yes, love, I belong to you. I love you with all of my heart and soul./

He slipped his finger into her, and found the slick wetness that blossomed there. She bucked her hips and wondered how the sensations could possibly get more intense. She found out in the next breath, as he found her pearled clit, and rubbed gently on the bundle of nerves. He slipped his fingers around while kissing her breasts and nipping at the tips. Tahiri let her hands wander all over his chest and back. The sensations her small, soft hands were evoking were not helping his control. He could feel his shielding slipping, and firmly put the barriers back up, thanking his mom silently for the practice she had made him do. He pulled up briefly to remove his pants before kneeling between her slender thighs. Anakin raised her legs to drape over his shoulders. He began to kiss the back of her knees as he gazed at the flesh he wanted to lick and worship. He kissed higher and higher, tantalizing, nipping and licking. Soothing her with his hands when she squirmed under his questing mouth. He finally kissed the soft hair at the juncture of her thighs and gave her the most intimate kiss a man can give. She cried out his name questioningly.

/It is alright/ he sent tenderly, letting all his love surround her. /I know it is intense, but it only gets better./ Tahiri wondered how he knew, and felt a brief twinge of jealousy wondering who else he had done this with. /No one, you are the first, and only./ He speared her opening with his tongue and gently slurped her clit as he slipped one finger into her hot wet hole. Her intake of pleasure was quick and hissed. He felt her clamp down with her inner muscles and sucked her clit harder to increase her pleasure. He added a second finger, and then a third. Then as he thrust them in and out again he felt her explode in orgasm. Her juices flooded his face, and she grunted knowing that the walls were thin and they had to be quiet as well as shielded. Anakin sat up and wiped his face on the sheet. He kissed her and held her as the tremors subsided. /It gets better, according to the holos I've seen./ he sent to her and watched as her eyes widened.

"That is not all of my pleasure?" she asked.

"No, my sweetest girl," he said tenderly as he leaned to kiss her again. "Will you touch me now?"

Tahiri reached out to caress Anakin's broad chest and flinched back as his comm. link beeped. Anakin was tempted to ignore it as if he was asleep, but decided that it was probably either Tionne of Luke checking on him. He got up and padded over to the desk. "Yes," he said.

"Anakin, I was worried about Tahiri and went to check on her. Is she with you?" his uncle's voice was stern and concerned.

"Yes, Uncle, she was having trouble sleeping, so she came to me," he answered, "we are not trying to see the future, if that is what is bothering you, just talking and trying to sleep. We have slept in the same room many times before at the Academy, if you recall."

There was silence for a moment, and then Mara's voice spoke, "Anakin, I trust you both as a gentleman and a child I love almost as if you were my own."

Anakin thought about how she phrased that, and said solemnly, "I would never betray that trust, aunt Mara."

Silence again. "Good night," the adults said together,

Luke looked at Mara as they settled back on the bed. /They are going to do it anyway, aren't they/ Luke thought.

"If you had seen a vision like that about us when you were that age, what would you have done?" Mara asked him lightly. Luke shifted to go to Anakin, and she pinned him to the bed with the Force. /Farmboy, mine if that is to be their future -- and that is a huge if—do you really want to deny them the chance to love each other as much as they can/

He stopped and relaxed. "No, I wouldn't," he whispered.

Mara smiled at him. /You are learning. They will do nothing that the Force does not want. Anakin realized that from what I said. If you want to protect them, help him shield. Remember how intense our first time was/ He gathered her into his arms, "I love you with all of my heart and soul, Mrs. Skywalker." They lay together and sent Anakin and Tahiri all the love they shared.

Tahiri looked at Anakin. "We are going to sleep? I want to love you." she almost wailed.

"Did you not hear Mara, my precious?" he asked, "she said that she trusted me. She knows and will help uncle Luke be ok with us joining tonight." He took her into his arms and kissed her warmly, his tongue sliding between her teeth to stroke and duel with hers. He had softened somewhat during the comm call, but was quickly recovering full hardness just holding her naked form in his arms.

Tahiri pulled back. She looked down at his body, "You are so strong and handsome; I never realized that you were such a man already," she complimented him breathily. His body was sinewy and lean, rock hard muscles from training were straining for her to touch them. She stroked his chest and felt the passion begin to rise again. She also felt something else rise. His manhood was swelling between them, and she was curious. She stood back to look. He held still under her scrutiny as long as he could. "Touch me, please," he breathed. She looked at him, "Are you in pain?"

"No, my innocent love, not the way you think. Remember how it felt right before I touched you?" "OOOOOHHH," it was a whisper of breath and her soft exclamation hardened him further. "Are you sure it will fit?" she asked as she gently lifted his turgid length. Her small hand barely reached around him. Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, and Tahiri knelt at his feet. He knew from showering with other men that he was above average size, but his dad was only a little larger; and his mom was no bigger than Tahiri. His dad had explained that it was not so much the size, but that the woman had to be ready, wet and willing. If Tahiri relaxed then there would be no problem. "Yes, I know so." /Don't ask how I know, just trust me and let it happen./

/I trust you with my life, Ani./ He smiled; she was the only person who he ever allowed to shorten his name. He loved her so much. He gasped as she wrapped her hand nearly all the way around him and stroked him from base to tip. She looked a question at him, and he nodded encouragingly. She bent to take the head into her mouth, and he nearly lost control right then. He reached out to steady himself and brushed her breasts. His hands settled on them and began to mold them and caress the nipples. She breathed in sharply and sucked him further into her mouth. /Is this right/ she sent.

/Any more right and you will get me to climax in your mouth./ He felt his uncle and aunt bolstering his shielding, and sent thanks to Mara for understanding. He sent love and assurance to Luke and let him know that this was right with the Force. The reinforcement meant that he could let himself go a little longer, and allow Tahiri her explorations.

He rolled them so that he was on his back on the bed with her beside him. "I submit to you, now, my precious. So do with me as you please." Tahiri gasped at the rush of combined power and pleasure and love that she felt with his statement. He trusted her as she did him. She ran her hands all over his chest, enjoying the smooth almost hairless skin stretched over taut corded muscles, as she worked her way lower to the nest of dark curly hair with his rigid pole at the center. It was so hard and strong, but at the same time silky soft and smooth. She looked lower at the sack of his balls lying below. She stroked them experimentally, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of his breath. She picked them up and cradled his jewels in her hands leaning in to gently kiss them. He jerked and groaned /Force, Tahiri, take me in your mouth again, please./

She looked at him and he grinned at her. It was the grin that always made people remember that while he looked like Luke, he was at heart a Solo. That trademark grin was all Han. Tahiri took the head of his manhood into her mouth and the grin disappeared into pleasure that was all Anakin. She sucked and licked him while kneading his balls. He bucked and groaned for as long as he could stand it. Stang, he thought, if this is what love is, no wonder they protected the young from doing it too soon. He had not thought that he could love her any more, but he was wrong. He wanted the world to know, he wanted to marry her tomorrow, hells, tonight if she would just spend the rest of their lives loving him. Laughing together during the day, and doing this at night. He was not sure how the actual act could be any more wonderful that this.

/Now you know how I felt/ laughed Tahiri in his head.

He tangled his hands in her soft hair and gently pulled her up his body. He settled her on top of him and kissed her until they were both melting with need. He rolled her over and wrapped their hands together around his shaft, helping her to pump him just the way he liked it.

"I love you so much," he ground out as a geyser burst from the tip. She gasped at the sight, and he quickly captured her lips in a bruising kiss. They held each other kissing wildly as his heartbeat returned to normal. He lifted her off him, and went to the 'fresher to clean up. "I think we need to rest and then we will see what happens. I still want to make you mine, but the ultimate decision is yours," he said as he returned with a glass of water. They shared the refreshment. He settled with his back against the headboard of the bed and lifted her to sit with her back to his chest. Tahiri was surprised to find that neither of them was self conscious of their nudity. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They both felt the greatest sense of contentment and love they had ever felt. It was right for them to be there naked in each other's embrace. They felt their Force signatures brush and meld into one. Their eyes closed and they slept.

In a room around the corner, Luke and Mara sighed. "You were right, my love, the Force wants this for them."

/You doubted me, farmboy/ Mara's ironic tone echoed in his head.

Why did he ever doubt his lovely wife?

/No, not really, just my save the galaxy instinct kicking in. He is my nephew./ Luke held his wife in his arms and let his love wash over her. She bounced it back as hard as she could, and they too slept.

Anakin awoke with a start and tightened his embrace. His beautiful love was still here, and still naked in his arms. He grew hard just thinking about that. He checked his chrono and found that they had only been asleep for about an hour. He wondered when she would wake and began planting small kisses on her hair and the side of her face. /Right about now, Jedi boy./

"Do you still want to be my wife?" he asked her tenderly.

"Oh Ani," she breathed, "more than anything I have ever wanted in my life."

He slid out from behind her and went to his desk. He rummaged for a while and came up with a coupling that was almost the right size. "I will get you a proper ring soon, but until then, will you marry me.?" His blue eyes begged her to accept, and she held out her hand. As he slipped the ring on her finger he whispered, "Until death us do part, and then forever in the Force."

She began to cry and he tenderly kissed the tears away. He felt his own eyes grow moist, and they clung together sure that this was the right path for them. Tahiri felt Anakin's erection press against her thigh and smiled through her tears. "Alright, Jedi boy, let's be husband and wife tonight, now." He took her face in his large hands and his blue eyes bored into her green ones. /I love you./ they heard at the same time and they closed the gap between them pressing their bodies together as hard as they could. They kissed passionately, teeth scraping as they struggled to be one body, as they were one soul. Anakin backed them to the bed and lowered her gently onto her back. He gazed at her lovely nude form and thought how lucky he was that she loved him.

/Not as lucky as me, handsome./

He lowered himself to stretch out on top of her and let her become accustomed to his weight. Tahiri wiggled her hips and felt his erect manhood settle in between her thighs. She shivered in anticipation, and Anakin took it for fear. He shifted off her and kissed her. /Not yet, you are not ready./ He kissed her collar bone and ran his tongue along it as he had earlier. He stroked her breasts and kissed around them until she was moaning and thrusting her chest at him. She grabbed his hair and placed his mouth so he could take her nipple in. He drew in a breath and dove in to the feelings. He suckled her with all his love. He lavished kisses and licks on both breasts, slipping his hand lower to her nest of darker blonde curls. He slipped his fingers between her womanhood and felt it slick and hot. He was pleased that she was wet for him, but he knew that it was still too soon. If he took her now, he would hurt her.

/You would never hurt me, Ani./

He lowered his mouth to her hips and kissed the prominent bones. He licked his way to her mound and then spread her legs and licked her from top to bottom, spearing her lips apart. Anakin tongued her pebbled clit until it stood at attention and then he sucked it into his mouth, lashing it with his tongue until she whimpered and grabbed at his hair. "Anakin," she growled in her throat, "I want to feel your hard manhood buried in me NOW." He could feel her embarrassment at speaking so bluntly, and he rose up to kiss her tenderly.

/Feel what your bluntness did to me, wife/ he sent to her as he wrapped her hand around the tip of his member. She felt the drop of dew and smiled in womanly satisfaction. She leaned down and licked the dew from the tip and then pressed a kiss to his hard abs.

/I love your muscles, but I think it is time./ Tahiri lay down on her back and tugged him until he was lying on top of her again. He spread her slim thighs until he was lying cradled between them. He guided his manhood until just the tip was entering her and gently pushed, sheathing himself in her tight wetness. He clamped down on his control and remembered just in time to shield the senses they were sending out. He felt Mara aiding him and let himself go. She was so tight and wet he thought he would die from the pleasure. He watched her face as he inched in, giving her time to adjust to his size. She thrust her hips at him wanting more, and he gave it to her, burying himself to the hilt and forcing himself past the barrier of her virginity. She gasped in pain and he stilled.

/I am sorry, precious love, but that is the only way I was taught./

She thrust her hips tentatively. /It is alright now./

They kissed gently, staring into each others eyes and giving themselves time to adjust to the sensations swamping them. They were joined so closely in the Force that they could feel each other's sensations. Tahiri could not imagine anything more wonderful until Anakin began to gently move inside her. She whimpered as he withdrew almost fully, and then sheathed himself again to the hilt. She felt their nether curls brushing as he twisted his hips to caress her bundle of nerves with his hardness. He thrust into her moaning her name and panting. Her breathing quickened and she began to pant, too. Faster and faster he thrust hitting her clit each time. Anakin thought they would explode as the passion built inside them. They kissed desperately and bucked together as they reached for their climaxes. Tahiri thrust her hips at Anakin as he buried himself in her. She exploded in climax and her inner muscles milked Anakin to his peak. They clung together just concentrating on breathing as they came down from the excitement of their first loving. Anakin collapsed on her gently and then lifted his upper body up slightly so he didn't squish her. He started to draw out of her and she put her hands on his butt. "Stay in me, my husband, my love. I want you to do that again as soon as possible. I just feel like we don't have much time together."

"Please, don't spoil what time we do have thinking about a possible future," he begged growing instantly hard again. He thrust into her hard. "I want to have you again and again and again, for as long as we have. If that is just tonight, or a year, or fifty years. Know this, though, I will be with you in the Force forever. If I do die before we can really be married I will wait for you on the other side, and then we will eternally be husband and wife," he vowed as he thrust his hips again. Tahiri kissed him hard and open mouthed letting her tongue duel with his in a desperate dance of love and passion. She thrust her hips to match his and together they climbed toward the peak again. Anakin shifted and withdrew from her. Tahiri whimpered in protest as he rolled onto his back. He pulled her on top of him, and positioned her on his pecker. She whimpered again, in pleasure this time, as he slowly lowered her to sheathe him. The sensation was so intense that she climaxed again just from his entrance. He thrust at her again and again, She was trembling and groaning "AAAANNNNNIIII,"

He thrust once more and roared,"Tahiri Veila Solo I am yours and you are mine!" He exploded inside her; filling her with his seed and claiming her for life. She collapsed onto his chest and he held her tenderly, cradling her and raining kisses on her hair.

He felt her tears raining on his chest and kissed them away. /Did I hurt you/

"No, it was too wonderful," she wept, kissing him, "I am truly your wife now. Please don't let me sleep alone again."

/No one will keep us apart again while we live, and if anything happens to either of us, the Force will keep our spirits linked forever until we join in its power. I say so as your husband/ Tahiri closed her eyes exhausted emotionally and physically.

/Sleep now my wife, I will hold you and keep you safe./ The young couple drifted to sleep together comforted in each other, and the knowledge that whatever came they would face it together.

Anakin awoke to his door chime and stretched out with the Force to find a crowd there. His parents, Luke with Mara in a repulse chair, Tionne and Cam and the twins. He was glad the he had the sense to sneak back to Tahiri's quarters for a sleep shift. Not that he felt the need to pretend. He considered himself at the least engaged to Tahiri, and there was no changing that. He could feel waves of tension rolling off his mom and Tionne, the rest of them were calm, but curious. Anakin kissed Tahiri as the door chimed again. He called out, "Just a minute." He held out Tahiri's shift to her and slipped into sleep pants himself. "We have company, my precious. I think they just want to make sure we are ok, but don't let them intimidate you. If you want me to, I will do the talking,"

Tahiri nodded nervously as her head appeared out of the neckline of her sleep shift. "Let them in, and you talk first."

"I won't tell them the whole story, just that we consider ourselves engaged, and we want Tionne to find a ceremony for that, right?" he asked as he crossed the room. He checked to make sure they weren't too disheveled, and opened the door. The group filed in, and stood awkwardly until Anakin asked Mara if she was really up to being there. Everyone laughed; this had been a fight from the start of the day. Mara insisted that she be there, and Luke had been earnest and patriarchal and nearly pleaded until she agreed to a repulserchair. /I delayed them as long as I could, kids, they were at our quarters three hours ago; and for the record I am on your side./

Anakin asked the group to find seats where they could, and then he asked them to listen to him before asking any questions. "Did you fill the rest in on the force vision that Tahiri and I had, Uncle Luke?" Luke nodded and Leia started to say something. Anakin said, "Mom, you of all people should know how dangerous it is to try to change the future. Tahiri and I are at peace with that possible future, but we hope that it is only a possible one. While we can not live our lives planning on that particular future, we can not ignore that it may be the way it happens. With that in mind we are asking for your blessing on our engagement." As he finished speaking Anakin drew Tahiri protectively into his arms and waited for the explosion. There was none. There was only silence as the adults digested his words.

Tahiri broke from his embrace and raced from the room, sobbing. Anakin called to her to stop, but she was too emotional to hear him. Jaina stood up, "I'll go," she said starting after the sobbing girl; "I think it is a good idea for you to have a longengagement."

Anakin stood his ground and waited until Luke spoke, "As your uncle, I say yes wholeheartedly, as Jedi Master, I have reservations. You are so young, both of you, and I hesitate to set the precedent." "We are willing to have it known that this is a long engagement, as Jaina said," Anakin answered him, "Mom, you have not said anything."

Leia took a deep breath. "You are my youngest, but the most like your uncle. I know that you think you want this, but I, too have reservations about your ages," Han took her hand as she teared up, "If you will allow me to meditate with you and Tahiri and Luke, it would go a long way towards my being easier with this." Anakin hesitated for a minute, "I need Tahiri to hear that. Just a minute," He closed his eyes and concentrated, "Ok, Mom, please repeat what you just said." Looking puzzled, Leia did as he asked. Anakin smiled as she finished, and opened his eyes. "It is ok with me, Mom."

As he opened his mouth to speak again, Jaina opened the door. Breathless with hurrying she said, "Tahiri wants to talk to Mom, alone. She was terrified that you hated her, but then all of a sudden she closed her eyes and calmed down and asked me to come get you," Jaina looked puzzled as Luke and Mara shared a look. "She is in her quarters."

As Leia exited Luke asked Tionne if there was a ceremony for this in the archives of the Jedi. "Apparently this happened very rarely, but it did happen," Tionne said with a smile, "I began looking yesterday after the children came to us with their vision. I did not know that I would need it so soon, but there is a ceremony for uniting Padawans."

Luke looked at Anakin solemnly. "If you just showed Tahiri what your mom was saying, you have a powerful bond in the Force. I know what your Aunt and I had to do to get that kind of bond. Once the Force gives that gift to a couple, they can not be separated. I remove my objections as your Master."

Anakin bowed his head. /Thank you, Master. You will not regret this./

Han got tired of waiting for all the Jedi stuff to be done, and asked, "Does this mean that I get another daughter?" He opened his arms, and Anakin ran into his man-hug. There was a lot of back pounding and Anakin got passed around the room getting congratulations from all. There was a little tension from Anakin wondering what was happening with Leia and Tahiri, but he knew if his wife needed him she could call him instantly. Jacen asked Tionne what the ceremony involved. She explained that there was a lot of meditation. The Padawans needed to be with their Masters both separately and together. "I think that we need to adapt the ceremony, slightly because Anakin knows his parents, and they are here," Tionne added. Her Mother of Pearl eyes were bright with unshed tears. Tahiri is not only my Padawan, she is like my daughter. If Master Skywalker allows it, I would like Kam and me to stand as her parents." Kam nodded as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I think that can be arranged," Luke smiled at the gentle Jedi historian. They all looked at the knot of the Solo children who had gathered and were quietly talking among themselves.

Leia made her way to Tahiri's quarters wondering what the girl wanted. She reminded herself that she was Anakin's mother, and she only wanted the best for him. If this child loved him as much as he obviously loved her, then it would be alright with Leia. She wondered at the girl's courage in asking to see Leia without Anakin when the last emotion in the room had been not kind to their request. She gasped as she realized that Anakin must have shown Tahiri what she said over a Force bond not unlike the one that Luke and Mara had. Other Jedi could do that while holding hands, or touching foreheads, but only the married Jedi had bonds… Her thoughts trailed off as she hoped that her baby boy had not done… No, that is none of my business, she thought resolutely. She reached the door and as she reached for the chime, it opened.

"I could feel you coming, Mrs. Solo, Princess, Jedi Solo..." Tahiri stammered as she realized she had no idea what to call the woman that was her unofficial mother in law.

Leia smiled gently at the nervous girl. "If this talk goes well, you will soon call me Mom, if you want."

Tahiri's eyes widened, and she gasped out, "Please sit and meditate with me. I want you to see the vision that Anakin and I saw."

She indicated the pillows that she had prepared and the two sat down. They clasped hands, and breathed in unison. Tahiri showed Leia not only the vision of Tahiri and Tionne with the ghostly Anakin, but the feelings that she had concerning it. As that vision faded another took its place. A slightly older Leia opened an unfamiliar door. The decorations inside indicated that it was Fete time, and Leia's face lit in greeting. A dark haired, blue eyed child of about six launched himself into her arms shouting, "Grandma!" Han came up behind her and reached past her to take the boy. She watched as Anakin and Tahiri entered the door. Tahiri carried a child of about two. The little girl had obviously just awakened, and her tousled blonde curls parted to reveal the clearest green eyes. Leia held out her arms and the child tumbled into them. The women could hear greetings in the room, but the vision faded before they could see who else was at the party. Leia broke the meditation. She looked at the girl/woman sitting across from her with tears streaming down her face. Tahiri spoke, "Thank you for that encouraging session. I was at peace with the other possible future, but now that I see another possibility" She could not speak, her happy tears were clogging her throat.

Leia took the weeping child into her arms, "If you love my Anakin that much, you are already my daughter," she said, gently stroking the blonde curls of the courageous woman in a girl's body.

Tahiri raised her head and smiled shyly, "Anakin and his dad are waiting at the door, should we let them in?" Leia stood and held out her hand to help Tahiri up. Together, hand in hand, they opened the door. Leia pulled Han into the room and into her embrace. She burst into tears, and he looked puzzled as he hugged her tightly, "What is it, Princess?"

"We have a new daughter. Tahiri loves Anakin nearly as much as we do," she whispered into his ear, "I think that he is truly your son, and they have anticipated their vows." Leia blushed hotly, and buried her face further into his chest.

She felt the rumble of Han's chuckle, "They have, sweetheart, Anakin thanked me for our talk when he was a kid." They turned to see the younger couple holding each other with foreheads pressed together. "Mom?" Anakin asked, still in the vision world he shared with Tahiri, "I am so happy." He opened his eyes and took Leia from Han's embrace. Mother and son stood for a long moment holding each other. Han, always uncomfortable with strong Jedi emotion, looked at Tahiri, "You sure picked a pretty one, son. She is almost as beautiful as your Mom," he finished with a wink at Tahiri and a lopsided grin at Leia. He picked the girl up and whirled her around, "Welcome to the Solo clan, Tahiri."

Anakin mock threatened his dad, "Hey, she is not used to the boisterous greetings yet; don't scare her off until it is official." The four of them laughed as Han put her down with exaggerated gentleness and a courtly bow. The door chimed, and they opened it to find Jacen and Jaina telling them it was time for lunch, and the Skywalkers wanted the Solos to eat in their quarters. "That includes Tahiri," Jacen and Jaina said together. "Uncle Luke and Master Skywalker agree now that she is a Solo," added Jaina.

As the group ate lunch Tionne filled them in on the details of the slightly revised ceremony. Anakin, Han, Kam, Jacen and Luke would go the furthest end of the ship, while Tahiti, Tionne, Mara, Jaina and Leia stayed there in the Skywalker quarters. That way Mara could be a part of the ceremony, but still be close enough to feed Ben, who was a really dedicated nursling. The two groups would then meditate and ask the Force to reveal its will about the engagement of the children. Once everyone in the two groups was sure, they would re join each other and symbolically join Anakin and Tahiri.

Leia looked at Anakin, "I know that you have given Tahiri a temporary ring, but would you come with me after lunch so you can choose one of mine to give her for real?" she asked him smiling at his astonishment. He nodded and squeezed Tahiri's hand lightly. "I know just the one I would like."

Luke laughed, "If we are all agreed, I think we should begin in about an hour. You two have about ten minutes alone, and then get cleaned up and meet your groups back here." Everyone scattered.

Anakin led Tahiri back to his quarters. They kissed as the door closed. He took her to the bed and drew her down onto his lap. "That went better than I hoped it would. I think everyone knows that we have anticipated our formal vows, though," his Han grin was back and Tahiri punched him lightly.

"I love you so much, I don't care," she said seriously, "I am so happy."

/I will spend the rest of my life making you happy wife / he sent the thought into her head. His hands began to roam over her back as he kissed her to seal his promise.

She stopped him gently, "If we start that we will be late, and it will take longer until they leave us alone to, I believe the phrase was complete the connection," her eyes danced impishly, "I wonder if we can improve on last night now that we are not sneaking around."

He stood them up and pressed her tightly to him as he kissed her breathless. /I'll try to get some pointers from Dad if you want./ Anakin shoved her gently out the door and closed it on her indignant yelp.

/You wouldn't, would you/ he heard in his head as she walked towards her quarters. He let his laughter echo into her head as a response, and decided it might not be a bad idea.

**Later…**

Anakin whistled as he got ready for the ceremony. They had meditated for six hours straight, even Han had been able to reach into the group for a short while. The men had all immersed themselves in the Force seeing the stars and galaxies, visions of the past, and the glimpses of the future that some of them had already seen. Although there were no new revelations it was clear to the group that the Force wanted Anakin and Tahiri to be, at the least, engaged. Anakin still privately felt that they were getting married, and vowed to himself that Tahiri would not sleep alone again if they were in the same place. He was pretty sure that his uncle even acting as Master Luke would make sure that the young couple were together as much as possible during a war. He also felt that his Master was glad of the new caution that tempered Anakin's thoughts. He needed to stay alive for Tahiri, and the children in that vision.

/Are you ready yet, Ani/ It was so new to be able to hear her thoughts. It was such a thrill to feel her love surrounding him.

He bounced her feelings back at her and sent /I have been ready all day to make you mine./

Tahiri looked in the mirror. Was this woman really her? The face looking back at her was made up and really quite pretty. Her new mother, as Leia had insisted she try to call her, had done up her hair in intricate Alderaniaan betrothal braids. They were a test for the husband to be, Leia had said, laughing at some private memory; a test of patience. Leia had been wonderful, thought Tahiri, as had Mara, and Jaina, and Tionne. They had only taken about twenty minutes to see that the engagement was right for the couple, and spent the rest of the meditation time preparing Tahiri for what it meant to be a wife. Jaina thanked her afterwards thinking that she would not have to go through nearly as much when her time came. The only thing that anyone had argued with her about was shoes. Anakin would laugh at her for giving in, but there they were encasing her feet, and making her uncomfortable. The shoes were beautiful, white and soft, but they felt wrong, and Tahiri could not wait to take them off. Hells, she could not wait for this to happen, and for Anakin to make her his again.

It was time. The room was softly lit, and there were seats for everyone. The two in the middle faced each other with four seats in a semi circle behind each center chair. The men filed in first, and took their seats. The women filed in, and Anakin felt his heart beat hard in his chest. Tahiri looked beautiful. She smiled at him shyly, and it was all he could do not to take her into his arms. They were not allowed to touch until the ceremony was over. Everyone sat down, and Corran Horn, who had been pressed into service as leader, stood to start the ceremony. "Before Anakin and Tahiri make their vows to each other, I ask who speaks for these Padawans."

Han stood, "I speak for Anakin, as his father, I say he is a man."

Luke stood, "I, too speak, as his uncle and Master, I say he is a man."

"I speak, standing for Tahiri's father," said Kam, "he is s man."

"As his brother, and comrade in arms, I say he is a man," Jacen's voice was surprisingly deep.

Anakin stood. His voice was sure and strong as he vowed, "I Anakin Solo say I am a man today, and I pledge my life to the Force first and next to Tahiri. When the Force agrees, we will complete the marriage ceremony, but until then, I consider us husband and wife."

Then the women..

Tionne stood, "I speak for Tahiri, as her Master and in the place of her mother, and I say that today she is a woman."

Mara stood, "I speak as her aunt and a comrade in arms, and I say she is a woman."

Leia stood, "I speak as her mother in law, I say she is a woman."

Then Jaina, "I speak as her sister, and a comrade in arms, she is a woman."

Tahiri stood; she gazed intently at Anakin, kicked off her shoes, and vowed, "I, Tahiri Veila, say I am a woman today. I pledge my life to the Force first, and next to Anakin. When the Force agrees, we will complete the marriage ceremony, but until then, I consider us husband and wife."

Together they continued, "We will continue our training, striving to please the Force as is the goal of the Jedi." They stepped together and joined their hands. Nothing happened at first, then a pure white light shone from between their clasped hands and they seemed drawn together for a gentle kiss. Their audience sighed as they broke the kiss, but remained holding hands in the center of the circle. Anakin dropped to one knee and held out the ring that Leia had given him. Tahiri nodded, and held out her hand. As he slipped the ring on her finger, he said softly, "I am your husband, if you wish it to be." Tahiri echoed, "And I am your wife."

The group together said, "We bear witness to this ceremony, and, Force willing, we will be there to see the wedding."

No one knew quite what to do until Jacen stepped forward to hug his new sister.

He mock tripped over a shoe, and said, "I knew the moment you took them off that you truly were a woman. Don't let Mom bully you, she is a big softy at heart."

Leia shook her fist, and told him, with good humor, "I'll show you who is soft, Jedi boy." They adjourned to the Skywalker suite to have supper, and again swore Corran to secrecy. After a leisurely meal the family sat talking about nothing. They were trying to ignore the fact that there was a war, and be happy for the young couple. Han took his son aside and asked, with the lopsided grin that was his trademark, "Do I need to tell you what comes next son?"

Anakin looked him straight in the eyes and threw that same grin right back. "No, sir, I am your son after all. I think I showed her the Solo genes last night."

Han groaned, "I really didn't need details, boy. Now your mom will know."

Leia walked up just as he finished, "I already knew, her shielding is not that good. I just need to tell him about her hair."

Han smiled and looked into her eyes deeply. His hand rose involuntarily to her shortened hair. She had to cut it a while ago, and it was still growing out to its former length. He toyed with the ends, "Hope this grows back by our anniversary. Remember?" The Solo grin was back.

Anakin cleared his throat. It was good to see his parents back in love, but it was embarrassing to feel the currents Han couldn't shield. Leia laughed and nudged her husband. He went over to talk to Luke, leaving her reluctantly. "I see that you did Tahiri's hair, Mom. There must be some significance to the arrangement."

"There is, my son," Leia leered at him, "you don't get to touch your fiancée until her hair is down. If you get carried away, the pins will poke her painfully." As she walked away laughing softly she added, "No fair using the Force."

/Ready to go my precious/ Anakin was really anxious to have his wife to himself.

/I've been waiting for you my love./ Tahiri sent all her love with the message. /I can't wait to see if you can improve on last night./

They exited the room with as much dignity as possible; they knew that everyone in the room knew where they were going and what they were going to do. They slowly walked to Anakin's quarters hand in hand. "Have you thought about what you want to be called?" Anakin asked just to break the tension. Tahiri slapped his arm, "Do you really want to talk about this now?" /There are so many things I'd rather be doing./

/I can think of about a hundred and they all involve you being naked./ He grinned as he felt the passion grow in her through their Force bond. "Seriously, though, do you want to take only my name, as Tionne did, or add Solo to the end like Mom and Mara?" he asked.

Tahiri wondered at his curiosity, but told him, "Right now I am leaning towards Tahiri Veila Solo, like your aunt and mother, but that may change. I honestly don't care, as long as you call me wife."

Anakin paused at the door of his suite. He swept her into his arms and palmed the door catch. "I love you, Tahiri Veila Solo, my wife," he said solemnly, as he carried her over the threshold. "Now wait here while I gather some things together. I remember that there is a Correllian ceremony that we still have to confound tonight that involves interrupting the young couple just at a time when they should not be interrupted. I think my dad wants me to forget about it, but we will just be conveniently elsewhere," he threw her a crooked grin over his shoulders, blue eyes sparkling at the thought of outwitting his father.

"Where are we going to be?" asked Tahiri, "when this ceremony happens?"

/I don't think they will try your room tonight, let's christen the bed there. Besides, you have a real water shower, and I don't./

"Let's go quickly," Tahiri was eager to get her hair down. It was starting to itch. They slunk down the corridor, avoiding detection, and hurried into Tahiri's room. They laughed at their cloak and dagger tactics tonight, when they were not sneaking around to do it. Anakin sat on the bed, and drew Tahiri down on his lap with a tender kiss. He began to stroke her neck and shoulders, and she shivered as her tender skin heated. /I want to make love to you, my precious, now./

Tahiri got off his lap, and knelt at his feet. "You have to get this mass of hair down first," she said with a smile, "and no Force use. Mom would have a fit." Wow, she thought, it was easier than I thought to call Leia Mom. I guess I really do belong to him.

/You do./she heard in her head, as he began searching for the pins that held her hair in place.

/MOTHER, this is torture. Did Dad really wait/ They both heard the echo of Leia's laughter in their heads.

It took an agonizingly long time for Anakin to find the first pin that let her hair down, but he worked diligently until the golden locks began to cascade down her back. He ran his fingers through the silky tresses, and began to appreciate the slow seduction of the ceremony. He began stroking her hair sensually and Tahiri's breathing quickened. "Almost done, love, are you as turned on as I am?" he asked breathlessly. For her answer, she turned in his embrace, and tugged at the catch of his pants. Freeing his erection, she inhaled sharply. Anakin shivered, and looked at her with passion darkened blue eyes. Her own green eyes glowed with desire and love as she slowly licked the tip of his manhood. He drew in a sharp breath, and she felt the passion grow through their Force bond. It inflamed her, and she drew the whole thing in with a slurp. She held his heavy sack lovingly and massaged the balls within as she backed off and sucked him in again and again with agonizing slowness. He hissed and grunted trying to hold off his climax and shield from his Jedi family what they were doing and where they were. His comm link pinged, and he ignored it. They could all go hang tonight. It pinged again and he used the Force to turn it off. Tahiri laughed lightly as she released his throbbing cock.

He stood her up and lifted her into his arms. "Let's shower together, I want to see you dripping wet and naked. You don't know what I have been thinking the last few times I saw you in a bathing costume."

Tahiri felt her cheeks glow, "I thought I was the only one having lascivious thoughts while we swam."

Anakin adjusted the shower controls and began to unbutton her dress. He kissed the flesh at the top of her neck, and then lightly traced the neckline of the dress with his tongue. Tahiri shivered in delight. He quickly unbuttoned the rest of the dress and slipped it off her shoulders. It caught on her small breasts, and he spun her around to face him. He lifted the material off her breasts with his teeth and gasped at the sight of her braless breasts. He quickly felt her hipline and nearly climaxed when he realized that she was naked under the dress.

Tahiri giggled at his expression, "I was sworn to secrecy. This is the reward for having the patience to undo my hair so carefully."

Suddenly Anakin could take no more. He had to have this beautiful girl/woman that was now officially his wife. He took her face into his hands and kissed her roughly, thrusting his tongue in between lips that hissed a surprised breath out, then took his passion and returned it. Tahiri, too, was done with the gentle teasing as his passion came strongly over their bond. She grabbed his tunic and jerked it over his head. She laughed as he tried to undo his pants and kick off his boots at the same time, and ended up doing a little hopping dance in the enclosed space of the 'fresher room. Her laughter stilled as he succeeded at the task and revealed to her again the body that was under those clothes.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she thought /I am so lucky that you love me, Ani./

/No, Tahiri, it is I who is the lucky one; most men my age have not yet met their soul mate./ His mouth crushed hers again as his hands began to roam over her breasts. He weighed the slight globes and molded them while his tongue and teeth caressed the rosy waiting tips. She thought he would drive her mad with wanting him and she brushed his hands away to pull him into the water's cascading warmth. She knelt and grabbed his buttocks, drawing him closer to her mouth. Tahiri's avid gaze focused on the prize of his manhood waiting to be relished, and she took him into her mouth.

His barely leashed power was overwhelming, and she fought back tears as he stroked her hair and whispered, "I love you," over and over to the rhythm of her sucking. Anakin could take no more, and drew her up to his arms, kissing her with all the love in his soul. He lifted her slight weight and lowered her onto his throbbing erection. He stroked in and out slowly, allowing her still tight and virginal body time to adjust to his size. As her brilliant green eyes grew smoky and her breath turned into little moans and grunts he took them higher and higher until they crested together and their shared climax took them flying through the stars. Anakin lowered his love to the floor and held her tightly as their breathing slowed and sanity returned. She clung to his strength and trembled with the intensity of their shared pleasure. They pulled back after a while to stare into each other's eyes and laugh as only lovers can. Anakin noticed the cleanser bottle affixed to the shower wall and squeezed some into his hand. He smoothed Tahiri's hair back and began to gently wash it. She followed suit and began to wash his chest. As they washed and caressed each other their passion lit again, and they rinsed quickly. They toweled each other off and smiled at their mutual state of arousal.

/I think we are safe from the Correllian ceremony, now./ Anakin thought to her

. She smiled as she wondered if their bond would always be this intense, and how far away it would bond them. She was dreading the time when they would have to go on separate missions, and wondering if they would be able to sense when the other was in danger. "Uncle Luke can sense Aunt Mara from space. He says that they can be about a lightyear apart before he loses her completely," Anakin spoke, answering her thoughts.

"Do you think our bond is that strong?" she asked tentatively.

"I think it will be when we have been together as long as they have. They have known each other for about twenty years now, and been married for about eight. I think that we have the same type of bond," he answered earnestly. That intense look that she so admired was on his face; he always looked so like his uncle, kind and determined, when he was being scrupulously honest. Mara called it the Farmboy earnest gene, and Tahiri thought that it was one of the best things about Anakin. His blue eyes bored into hers, "I can tell you this, I will do whatever it takes to be with you if you are in need of me, short of going to the dark side. I have seen first hand what that can do to a Jedi. I need you to promise me that you will never even consider that path. Even if it means my death."

Tahiri swallowed, "Ani, I don't know if I can promise to let you die, but I will promise that I will not knowingly take a dark path."

Anakin studied her and said, "Then I am content with that promise. I don't know if I could let you die either, but I think I could find a way to prevent it without going over." He took her into his arms and laughed unsteadily, "Enough of the philosophy, I think we have some loving to do, and that is very much of the light."

He kissed her tenderly. She responded and put thoughts of the future out of her mind. She could feel him doing the same, as they decided to live for the here and now. Tomorrow they would let the war resurface in their lives, but they would face it together, and be stronger for the joining. Tonight was for loving and learning each other.

As they kissed, they lay down and entwined their bodies, rubbing sensuously and igniting their passions. Tahiri rubbed her breasts against Anakin's firm chest and reveled in the change of his breathing. He pushed her over onto her back and began to kiss his way down to her womanhood. He paused at her upturned breasts, kissing the proud jutting nipples and sucking them into his warm, wet mouth. He twirled his tongue around each rosy peak in its turn, and then kissed lower sticking his tongue in her navel. As he kissed lower Tahiri's breathing caught in her throat. He looked at her tenderly, and kissed her folds. He used his fingers to spread her outer lips, and kissed her clit. He continued lashing the small bundle of nerves licking with varying speeds and intensities until he finally sucked it into his mouth. Tahiri thought she would go wild as he inserted first one, then two fingers into her opening. He slowly slipped his questing fingers in and out in time with his tongue on her clit. Her orgasm was near, and she tugged his head up to kiss her lips, tasting herself in his kiss. He sank his throbbing pecker into her wetness, shuddering as he tried not to explode. They stayed still, just savoring the connection for a short while, and then with a twist of her hips, Tahiri set off shivers on them both. Anakin rolled over without breaking their intimate contact, and held her hips to guide her in riding him. She took control, and rode him harder and harder until they were both breathless with the need of release.

"Ani, please," Tahiri's ragged plea reached him, and he rolled them over again. He plunged into her again, and reached between them to rub her clit one last time. She exploded in orgasm, her inner muscles contracting and triggering his own release. He shouted her name as he buried himself in her one last time his seed bathing her inner walls hotly. He kissed her, and she held him tightly when he would have eased off her. "Stay in me, husband, while we sleep. I want to feel you with me all night long."

/I will never again leave you in spirit./ she heard in her head as she drifted off to sleep wrapped in the warmth of his loving embrace.

The last coherent thought Anakin had was her soft /I love you forever, my Ani / in his head.


End file.
